The Start of Captain Jack's New Life
by kyolover16
Summary: The Gang meets Captain Jack's Fiance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, except for Lacey. Torchwood belongs to Russell T. Davies and the BBC.**

**Captain Jack Harkness was sitting at his desk cleaning his gun when his friend Ianto Jones walked into the office. "How are you today, Captain?"**

**Jack Harkness looked up at Ianto and said "I'm good. I'm just thinking about someone."**

"**Who is this person that you are talking about?" Ianto asked as he went to Jack's coat and started to use a lint brush on it. **

"**A friend that I haven't seen for a long time. She's supposed to come in the hub today. I want you guys to meet her." Jack said as he continued to clean his gun. **

**A few minutes later, Jack and Ianto went down to where Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato where doing their work. "In a few minutes we are going to have a guest in the hub. She's a good friend of mine. Her name is Lacey Miller. I don't want you to laugh at her though."**

**Gwen looked at the others before she said. "Why shouldn't we laugh at her, Jack?"**

**Jack looked at his hands before he said. "Because she has a disease called Cerebral Palsy. She's really conscious about it."**

**Gwen went up to Jack and said. "Don't worry Jack. We won't laugh at her. She must be a very important person for you to ask something of this kind of question." **

**Just then the bell went off and in walked a woman who wore a red blouse and black dress slacks. As soon as she saw Jack she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Jack, it's so wonderful to see you. Wow! So this is the hub that you were telling me about."**

**Jack smiled as he gently pushed her away and said. "Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, meet Lacey, my fiancé. The expression on Jack's friend's faces was that of shock. Owen spoke up. "We thought we were just gonna meet a good friend not your fiancé." "Well, said Jack, "since the first moment I saw Lacey, I knew that I was in love." Her smile and zest for life gave me hope. I loved how fun-loving and kind she was, and her laugh always brought a huge smile to my face. This girl is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I want nothing more to spend the rest of my life in her eyes." **

**As she heard Jack talking about all of the things that he loved about her and started to blush and said "Jack, I don't think that they wanted to know all of that." **

**Jack laughed and put his arm around her and then look at the rest of his friends and said "Does anybody else have anything to say about this?"**

**Everybody shook their heads and so they sat down and got acquainted with the woman in Jack's life. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later Gwen and Lacey were talking about the wedding. Gwen wanted to know how Lacey and Jack met and how their relationship started, but she didn't quite know how to ask. Lacey looked at Gwen and saw what she was trying to find out so she said "We met a few years ago. I was new to Cardiff then. I was walking through the park when a weevil started to advance towards me, I put up my hands to block my face and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see what was happening to me. But a few seconds passed and there was no scratches on me or anything, I opened my eyes to see what was going on and I saw Jack standing right in front of me and was fighting with the weevil. Ever since then we became good friends. The day that Jack asked me to be his wife, I was the happiest woman in the world. I know everyone says that after they get engaged, but I really was."

Gwen sat there watching Lacey and she thought about what she said. _I guess that it wasn't just Rhys and I that was love at first sight._ she thought as she saw Jack come down from his office. Gwen and Lacey walked over to him and both of them hugged him. "What are you two doing?" Jack asked as he let go of the two women.

Lacey smiled at her fiancée "I was just telling Gwen how we met, my dear."

Jack smiled down at her with the biggest that had ever appeared on his face. "That's good." he said.

"There's one thing that I don't understand though, Jack." Gwen said. "You're immortal. So, how exactly is this marriage supposed to work? Because I don't think that Lacey is."

Jack and Lacey looked at each other secretly asking which one was going to answer the question. Finally Lacey said. Since the question was really for you to begin with I'll let you tell her, Jack."

Jack looked at Gwen and said. "She is immortal as well."

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be the story on how Jack finds out that Lacey is also immortal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with college and everything. I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

A few weeks had passed and the day of Jack and Lacey's wedding had finally arrived.

Lacey asked Gwen to be her maid of honor and Ianto was Jack's best man. The wedding was a short ceremony with only the Torchwood gang in attendance, but before the happy couple could get their kiss in, there was a gust of wind and sound of some very bad brakes.

Jack looked towards the noise and said. "It can't be."

Lacey looked at her new husband and said. "Jack? What is it?"

Before Jack could answer a man in a blue pant suit and a brown trenchcoat came and hugged Jack.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as the Doctor let go of him.

"I had to come, Jack." The Doctor said as he moved to hug Lacey. "And this must be Lacey."

"Yes. This is her. Lacey, I want to introduce my good friend the Doctor."

Lacey hugged the man and said. "I'm very glad to meet you, Doctor. Jack has told me a lot of good things about you."

The Doctor smiled at Lacey as he let her go. "I'm glad to hear it."

Jack stepped over to the Doctor and said. "What are you doing here, Doctor?"

"I need your help, Jack. My friend Donna Noble has been kidnapped by an alien fish and I need your help to get her back."

Jack looked at the Doctor and then at Lacey and the rest of the team. "You got it.

**A/N II: I'll be hopefully typing and posting the next chapter in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lacey looked at her husband and said. "Jack, we just got married. How on Earth could you possibly be thinking of going off to help this man today?"

Jack hugged Lacey and said. "I know that we just got married and everything, Lacey." He then looked at the Doctor and said. "If you only the kind of man the Doctor is, then you'd know that when the Doctor asks for help then you need to help him as soon as he asks."

The Doctor stood there for a few minutes and then he said. "Lacey, I promise you that I'll bring Jack in one piece and I also promise you that he won't die. Not even once."

Lacey thought about this for a few minutes and then she said. "Ok. But you better keep your promises Doctor. Because if you don't, I'll find you and make you pay."

Jack kissed Lacey and said. "I don't think you'll have to do that. The Doctor is very good about keeping his promises."

Lacey laughed and said "So am I. Just so you are prepared if I ever do need to hunt you down for some reason."

The Doctor and Jack smiled at Lacey and then left Lacey and the rest of the gang wondering if and when their friend/husband was going to come back to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the follows and favorites.**

A few months went by and there was still no sign of Jack and the Doctor. Lacey wanted to get in touch with the Doctor, but she had no way to contact them. Gwen noticed that Lacey was disturbed about not being able to talk to Jack, so she went up to her and said "I don't know if this is going to help you or not, but last time Jack went off with the Doctor, he didn't come back for a while. But when he did come back, it was like he never went away."

Lacey looked at Gwen and said. "That really doesn't help, Gwen. Every time a girl gets married you'd think that she could get to spend more time with her husband before he decides to run off with a friend."

Gwen nodded and didn't say anything else because she knew how Lacey felt.

Just then the sound of the TARDIS was heard and then the Doctor came out carrying Jack in his arms.

Lacey rushed towards the Doctor when she saw what he was carrying. "Doctor, explain what happened to my husband."

The Doctor looked at Lacey and thought about how he should tell Lacey what happened to Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor placed Jack on the couch before he looked at Lacey and said, "Lacey, Jack was shot by a Dalek. I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't."

Lacey looked at the Doctor and said "You promised me that Jack wouldn't die and that you would bring him back in one piece."

The Doctor looked at Lacey and said "I know I did. I tried as hard as I could, but there was nothing I could do for him."

Lacey looked at her husband she then burst into tears and ran to Jack's office.

Gwen followed Lacey into the office and hugged her. "It's going to be ok, Lacey. There was a time that Jack died and it was a few days before he came back to life."

Lacey let go of Gwen and looked at her and said "Really? But the Doctor said that there was nothing that he could do to bring Jack back?"

Gwen knew in her mind that the Doctor was probably right, but in her heart she believed that in a few days Jack was going to be back with them in a few days.

They then decided to head back down and talk to the Doctor. Lacey went over to the Doctor, smiled at him and then sat on the floor next to the couch and held Jack's hand.

The Doctor watched for a few minutes, looked at Gwen who gave him a smile.

Lacey just sat there with her head in her arms, but was still holding on to Jack's hand. When all of a sudden, she felt her hand getting a squeeze. She looked up into her husband's face and saw that his eyes were opened.

Jack looked around the room at everybody and stopped on Lacey's face. When he saw the traces of tears on her face he reached out and wiped them off her face. "Everything is going to be ok now Lacey."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm sorry that's it's been a while since I updated this story. I've been busy with schoolwork and a few things like that.**

The next few days, Jack and Lacey spent as much time together as they could. The only times that they weren't together was when Lacey and the rest of the gang was on a mission.

One day, Lacey walked into the hub after one of the missions and walked up to Jack and collapsed into sobs.

Jack was surprised and caught her before she hit the floor. "What happened, Lacey?"

Lacey kept her eyes on the floor and then after a few minutes, she looked at Jack and said "Jack, something happened to Gwen."

Jack stood up quickly. "What happened to her?"

Lacey stood up with Jack and said, "Gwen was shot and got killed."

Jack looked at her and said "Where is her body?"

Just then Owen, Ianto, and Tosh came in with Gwen's body. When Jack saw it he sat down next to it and started to cry.

The four remaining Torchwood members just stood there watching their leader grieve over his best friend.

After a few minutes, Lacey walked over and put her arms around her husband's shoulders. Jack grabbed her hand and stood up. Just as soon as he did that, Gwen opened her eyes and took a breath.

Jack and the others looked at her and shock. Jack looked down at Gwen and said "That's impossible!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this or any of my other stories in a long time.**

Gwen looked around the room before she laid her eyes on Jack. "What happened?"

Lacey moved in closer so that Gwen could see her better. "We were out on a mission and you got shot and died."

Gwen laughed at the last part that Lacey just told her. "Well, obviously I didn't."

Lacey was shocked as was the rest of the gang. Lacey and Jack looked at each other before they walked away from the rest of the gang. "Did you do something before you brought Gwen back to the Hub?"

Lacey looked at her husband. "The only thing that I did was give her CPR after she was shot. Jack, what is going on?"

Jack thought about it for a few minutes before he said. "I think what happened is that when you were doing the mouth to mouth part, you gave her a part of the immortality that you have."

Lacey couldn't believe what she was just told. "What do you mean by that, Jack?"

"You made her immortal." Jack

What Jack and Lacey didn't know was that Gwen was standing just on the other side of the door listening to every word that was being said. She was about to walk in on them when the alarms went off.

Jack and Lacey ran out of the door and went back to the main part of the Hub. When they got there, Tosh was looking at her computer screen, but told them that she couldn't identify what kind of alien or object came through.

Jack started to give out orders for what they were going to do. Gwen started to walk over to Jack and was about to tell him that she knew about her being immortal, but she never got a chance because her phone went off, when she answered it, her husband Rhys called her with some startling news.

**A/N: What is the news that Gwen received from Rhys? That will be revealed in the next chapter.**


End file.
